


I Lost The Game

by Riquashea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riquashea/pseuds/Riquashea
Summary: David (Texas) has had enough with almost winning. Now that his last chance in the baseball playoffs were, as he sees it, stolen from his team, the second biggest state is just ready to explode. But as certain reasons for his volatile reactions come to light, the rest of his family starts to wonder what else they have caused him to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've been on hiatus from writing so this is probs gonna be a very sketchy editing wise. Just warning you now. I live in Texas so this is mostly gonna be biased in that way so pls forgive me for any factual faults and let me know of them.

David Jones slammed the front door behind him, startling the rest of his family. The brunette’s wrinkled Ranger jersey was covered in dirt and smelled like turf. A small group out of his brothers and sisters looked at him with surprise which quickly turned to pity. 

“Stop lookin’ at me like that!” David snarled as his face turned red. His Texan accent reverberated off the walls, giving a not so subtle clue unto his fury. 

As he turned to stalk away, one of his sisters detached herself from the group and cautiously made her way to the fuming man, reaching out to comfort him. Lilo was the youngest in physical age and was dwarfed by her 6’ 4” brother.

“We know you’re upset Dav-“ The large man ripped his arm away from her reach, growling as he stumbled in his haste. 

“Shut up! You know absolutely nothing Lilo! Now back off before I make you!” David's threat snapped one of his siblings out of their frozen statue imitation. A blonde haired man raised his hands, attempting to placate his younger brother. The others glanced at one another, Michael was the eldest and usually tried to stay out of David’s warpath. This was going to get messy.

“David the loss is upsetting but you cannot talk to her that way, now come sit dow-“ The enraged brunette grabbed his elder brother’s dress shirt and yanked the smaller man off of his feet. Glaring with no small amount of disdain, David brought his brother closer. The threat was clear.

“The next time you try and tell me what to do, I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what?” David froze. The rest of his siblings sighed in relief. The blonde man at the door raised his eyebrow. Breathing in, David switched targets. The giant threw down his brother, knocking all air out of him, and glared at his supposed father. David was taller than his adoptive father by half a foot but the nation held a presence that no state could imitate alone.

“Alfred. I thought you were off with La Puta, why are you home?” Alfred sighed and gazed sternly at his tallest, and most troublesome son.

Alfred loved each and every one of his children but sometimes being a father to 50 states got very hard. For example, The Civil War. Texas had always been a responsible, talented, and just generally happy young state but his temper during that time was matched by no other and once David snapped the state officially went on the warpath.

“I watched the game David.” the brunette froze up. “I saw what happened with Mattie’s kid but that is no reason to throw your weight around! Look at your brother, you have to cal-“ David lunged at Alfred, throwing a right hook that landed squarely on the blond man’s jaw. Alfred stumbled back surprised at the sudden violence.

“Haven’t you learned?! I ain’t fixin to stand here and take orders from you! Everyone knows who you’re cheerin' for and it's definitely not me! Tori has always been one of your favorites so don’t give me that bullshit about being on my side!” Alfred’s face, still hurting with the blow, fell slack in shock. 

“David wha-“ 

“Shut up! I don’t need you! I don’t need any of you!” David pointed a wild finger at his siblings. “I’ve always been on my own and I like it that way! So stay out of my business!” the group watched worried as David stormed back out the door, slamming it in his wake.

Alfred sighed, ‘So it’s one of those days huh?’ he thought with resignation. A groan brought the blond out of his thoughts. Michael was gingerly getting up from the floor. Alfred rushed over and did a quick once over, looking for any serious injury.

“Delaware are you alright?” Alfred’s eldest son sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat up.

“Yeah dad I’m good, David’s just being dramatic again.” A raven haired girl with tanned ocher skin rubbed her temples. As she shook her head a one of her brothers rubbed her back comfortingly.

She waved him off. “Archie, none of that." Oklahoma had a close relationship with Texas and she was usually the one to warn the others."He’s out of control.” The black man shrugged.

“Ain’t that just David bein David?” Lilo had sat down leaning against the wall. One girl, taller than even David with long black hair, spoke out.

“No. He was really hurt by this, even though his behavior was extreme it is not fair to discount his feelings.” Ashley, the one who’d spoken, placed a hand on her father’s. Alfred looked up, concerned. Alaska usually stayed silent so any word from her was important information.

“What is his beef with Tori? He was excited to play against her!” Ashley’s eyebrows knit together.

“All I know is his feelings of inadequacy toward Toronto and her siblings, especially concerning you and Uncle Matthew. Even though we know you love him, David does not. He’s wrestled with these conflicting emotions for years now. Ever since before he was annexed.” The tall girl let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “However why he snapped over a game is unknown to me. Baseball and its intricacies is out of my area.”

Alfred hugged his tallest child. The nation didn't know what to do, Texas had always been a tricky state. David definitely had a lot of pride and this was not the first time he had an almost bipolar shift in mood from one day to another. But having this kind of outburst over a baseball game was too much. 

“I know why.” A lilting voice came from the doorway. There she was, Tori Aka Toronto. Home of the Bluejays baseball team.


End file.
